


naga dan kelinci

by lykophos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, imhavesinned, lord have mercy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykophos/pseuds/lykophos
Summary: naga dan kelinci; secara harafiah.





	naga dan kelinci

Kecup kecil.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Nazuna lelah menghitung berapa banyak kecupan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih diwajahnya. Jemari mungil itu bermain dengan surai merah milik sang kekasih, yang kini sedang menumpukan wajahnya pada dada mungil milik Nazuna.

"Kau sedang apa sih, Nazuna?"

Kekeh geli dikeluarkan oleh pemilik mata sewarna bunga _amarylis_ itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Nazuna kembali bermain dengan rambut merah sang kekasih yang kini terbebas dari gel rambut.

"Tidak ada," Gemas.

Pemuda dengan marga Kiryuu itu memutuskan untuk mempercepat alur permainan. Jemarinya mulai bermain, memainkan dua pucuk yang mulai memerah sementara wajahnya turun kebawah, mendekati suatu yang akan dia mainkan kali ini. Nazuna bisa merasakan merah menguasai wajahnya taktala bibirnya secara refleks mengeluarkan desah manis ketika jemari besar itu memilin dua pucuknya. Merasa termotivasi, Kiryuu sulung itu mulai bermain dengan hal lain.

"Kyyyaaaaaah~~~!!!"

Jeritan kecil keluar dari mulut Nazuna taktala miliknya dilahap. Tubuhnya melengkung menyerupai busur, airmata mulai terkumpul dipelupuk mata. Mengerang nikmat taktala lidah itu mempermainkan miliknya dengan cepat dan keras.

"Kuuuurrooo!! Kuro! Kuro!"

Nama kekasih didesahkan. Jemari mungil miliknya menarik helai-helai merah milik sang kekasih, mencoba mencari kenikmatannya sendiri sembari mendesah, mencoba memotivasi sang kekasih untuk melakukan yang lebih. Kuluman dilempas, tepat sebelum orgasme melanda tubuh pemimpin unit kelinci itu. Mengerang sembari menrteskan airmata, Nazuna mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"K-kurrrrrooo~!!! Kenapa dilepaskan~!"

Merengek. Sepasang rubi itu meneteskan airmata, hei, orgasme yang tertunda itu menyakitkan.

"Kau selalu orgasme duluan, kali ini aku mau kita orgasme bersama,"

Jemari berselimut lotion masuk. Mengerang, rasa tidak nyaman perlahan muncul pada raut wajah sang kelinci berambut pirang. Kakinya lemas, menendang pun tak sanggup. Erangnya kembali mengudara saat jemari jemari yang lain menyusul, mencoba memberikan akses lebih untuk benda lain yang akan masuk.

"Hei Nazuna? Masih hidup?"

Anggukan menjadi jawab.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk,"

Menjerit. Nazuna menjerit seperti dia tidak bisa lagi bernafas. Sakit. Semuanya sakit. Selalu seperti ini, Nazuna membenci Kuro. Kuro boleh lembut dalam hal lain, tapi dalam hal ini, Kuro tak pernah membiarkannya bernafas.

Penuh.

Sesaat, Nazuna bisa mengambil nafas--hanya untuk kembali menjerit saat sesuatu yang tumpul menumbuk prostatnya. Desah dan erang kembali mengisi ruangan itu, gumam dan geram keluar dari bibir dua yang sedang memadu kasihnya.

"KURO! KURO!!!! KURO~!!!!! AAAAAA~~~!!"

Jeritan keras Nazuna. Sesuatu yang menyempit. Geraman Kuro. Dan euforia yang membuat keduanya menjerit dalam sebuah melodi.

.

.

.

"Kurochin... b-berat..."

"Hm,"

"Pindah sana,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Kau berat!"

"Aku mau memeluk kelinci pirangku yang baru saja mencapai puncaknya sendirian."

"UGH! AAAAAAA!!! Jangan menyindirku!"

.

.

.

Jemari bertautan, keduanya mencoba mengatur nafas sejenak, menikmati euforia yang membanjiri tubuh sebelum berbagi kecup dan peluk.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SINNED; PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> Sekali lagi, mengarsipkan drabbles yang dibuat untuk teman-teman gebleg saya.


End file.
